PS273
Red and Blue Make Purple Opponents (Japanese: 戦ノ道 The Battle Path) is the 273rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Ultima reveals that she only intends to pass her skills onto one person, causing and look at each other in shock. Ultima sends them both to the Path of Battling and tells the Trainers that they will have a Double Battle and can switch out any of their Pokémon at any time. Red and Blue quickly notice the floor moving again, but point out that the floor on the Path of Skipping moved backward, while the one on the Path of Catching moved forward with twice the speed. Unlike the first two paths, the floors on each other's side move independently from the other. Ultima appears in the window and explains that if a Pokémon scores a hit, the floor will move forward, but if one takes a hit, then it will move backward. She tells them that whoever reaches the next section first will win and has them start the battle. Red and Blue start their battle by sending out two Pokémon each; Gyara and Snor for Red and and for Blue. Blue and Red express that neither expected to be battling each other here. Blue points out that neither of them really have to go all out, as he doesn't really care who learns the Ultimate Skill as long as it means the will be defeated. Red agrees with his point, but wonders if Blue will be satisfied with a battle like that. Blue responds by having Golduck use and Porygon2 use on Red's Pokémon. Blue states that while he can take the easy way out, if his opponent is Red, he doesn't have a choice but to go all out. Red has Gyara use on Porygon2, while having Snor attack Golduck with . Despite the damage he just delt to Blue's Pokémon, Red's floor begins to move backwards. Ultima points out that while Gyara's did lower the damage of Blue's team's attacks, his attack was still more powerful. Finally figuring out how the floor's movement works, Red has Gyara use on Golduck. Blue has Golduck take cover by going underground with . Red counters by having Snor use , dealing damage to Porygon2, twice the damage to Golduck due to it being underground, and having Gyara unaffected due to him being part . The attack does enough damage to faint Blue's Golduck, causing Blue's floor to start moving backwards. Red praises his team but notices that Gyara had been paralyzed by the effects of Tri Attack. Blue states that their battle is a reenactment of their Pokémon League battle and expresses his excitement. Suddenly, looms over Red's head as he carries in his pincers. Major events * In order to learn Ultima's Ultimate Skill, and face each other in the Path of Battling. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Ultima/ Pokémon * (Saur; 's; fantasy) * (Pika; 's; fantasy) * (Snor/ ; 's) * (Gyara; 's) * ( ) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Ultima's) * (Ultima's; ×2; flashback) * ( / ; flashback) Trivia Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= |vi = Con đường chiến đấu |fr= }} de:Kapitel 273 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS273 fr:Chapitre 273 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA273 zh:PS273